seanmorgan_nextgen_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Night Shift
8:37 p.m. Today's my last day on the job before I retire. Shawn said it would be fun to make it the night shift. I have a feeling he's throwing me a surprise party... I hate surprises... 10:12 p.m. It's starting to slow down, so I can record the events much easier. Not many people shop at a Wal-Mart this late. Not in Pueblo, Colorado, at least. This is my own personal work journal, by the way. A record of my everyday life, from start to finish. It was my therapists idea... What a quack... 11:03 p.m. I had to call security on a woman. She was trying to steal a can of Cheese-Wiz. How ridiculous can you get? Ugh, I'm so glad that most of everyone is leaving. Just me and a few others, that's all, for about seven more hours... 12: 31 p.m. I'm glad this is my last day. I'm too tired for this job. I thought I heard something moving, scratching behind a box... Someone left a fan on, and placed it behind a box... Stupid kids... Also, there's this strange man in Electronics. The counter over there is closed, but he doesn't seem to notice... Odd... 2:42 a.m. The lights are flickering again. I'll have to call management about this. They never fix them... That odd fellow's still in Electronics... He's been there for the past two hours. I hope I don't have to call security again... He was standing by the counter, but now he's by the video games. I hope he's not stoned... I'm not in the mood to call a cab... Or deal with parents... 4:20 a.m. The strange man from Electronics moved again. I was doing my rounds, and I saw him. I must be tired though, because... Well, it was probably nothing, but I could have sworn I saw him glide across the room... Like his footsteps didn't match the speed of his stride... I'm getting too old for this... 5:53 a.m. Almost over. One more hour. Just one. Then I can leave, both this store, and the country. I had to dispose of the odd fellow in Electronics. It's ok though. It's my job, after all. Management said to check on him, so I did. He turned around, and I realized he was one of those damned Phases. They happen every now and then, when the Electronics have been on too long. They don't do much, but you're advised to kill them before the sun comes up. Thank god it was just one this time. Last time, there were two. Still... Those damn faces... They make me shiver... 6:42 a.m. The odd fellow is back in Electronics... But this time, he's got a few friends. It's ok. My shift's over soon. I'll let the day crew figure it out. Management might not be too happy, but that's ok. I can't stand those damned faces anymore. One just ate Libby in front of the camera... Shawn just shot one in the head, but it just made the others angrier. Now they're grinding their teeth! The sound is unbearable, like nails on a chalkboard! 7:30 a.m. My shift is finally over. I had to close up. They ate Shawn. Idiot... I told him not to get too close, but did he listen? I just hope they don't dock my pay for it. After all, it was his mistake, not mine. Maybe I'll settle down in Canada. Way out in the wilderness, with no electronics. That'd be nice. P.S. - Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart! Category:The Mundane Category:Creepy Category:Pasta